Still Doll
by CheshireEffect
Summary: 'Blood painted pale skin as BB set about painting his doll. Bright red hair splayed the pillow as lines and curves formed patterns, creating an intricate interlocking picture.' Bloodplay and yaoi. M/B Rated M


**This one's for ginniirox who was so kind as to unknowingly be my muse. So, credit goes to him and his knack of finding great ideas in old notebooks. ^^ **

**The song is 'Still Doll' by Kanon Wakeshima. (You can also listen to the male version. Both work.)**

* * *

**Still Doll**

* * *

**Hi Miss Alice**

**With your glass eyes**

**What kind of dream**

**Can you see?**

**Are you fascinated with?**

* * *

Blood painted pale skin as BB set about painting his doll. Bright red hair splayed the pillow as lines and curves formed patterns, creating an intricate interlocking picture. Matt murmured in his sleep and Beyond paused for a moment, waiting until the resting red-head fell back to sleep fully.

Shifting his legs to get comfortable red eyes followed his own long pail fingers as white was painted with red and pictures formed under firm fingertips.

Dark blue eyes fluttered open and Matt turned his head a little to look at BB. "What are you doing?" he asked with a stifled yawn. BB silently pointed at Mello who was softly snoring in the other bed of their shared room.

"Painting." The red eyed teen said and Matt nodded before snuggling back into his pillows.

It was silent for a long moment as Beyond continued his ministrations, bringing his fingers back to the wound on Matt's back every once in a while for more 'paint'.

"Matt?" BB whispered with a light shake to the dozing boy's shoulder.

"Mmmm whahizit?" Matt murmured sleepily and Beyond grinned.

"I want to play." The raven said softly and Matt raised his head to look at him. "Come along." Beyond whispered and pulled Matt up. He handed the red-head a dark long sleeve shirt. When Matt raised an eyebrow at him in question Beyond shrugged.

"Your back is still bleeding." He told him quietly and Matt pulled the shirt over his head with a slight frown.

"You're such a sadist." He commented and Beyond grinned even more.

"And you, pet, are my little masochist. Now come, we have a game to play."

* * *

Beyond lead the way to his room on the third floor of the orphanage. Well technically it was the attic room, right next to the bell tower. Matt had always wondered how Beyond had persuaded Roger or Mr Wammy to allow him the room but had never asked. Even if he did Beyond would just smile and say it was a secret.

BB was a mystery to the red-head even after all the time they had spent alone together. They weren't as close as his relationship with Mello but they did share things that he and Mello never had.

The room was spacious with only one bed and had three long windows above a window seat. Beyond pushed Matt down onto the bed and continued to the bureau in the corner where he proceeded to pull/toss out random pieces of clothes.

Once Beyond seemed to find the right clothes he dropped them on the bed beside Matt and motioned for the red-head to stand up.

Once he was standing BB quickly stripped him of his clothes and searched through the pile on the bed until he pulled out a pair of mahogany leggings.

"Put these on." He said and tossed them to the gamer.

Matt caught them and turned them right side up before slipping into them. He felt strange not being in his usual jeans but was used to Beyond wanting to play dress up. He was like the raven-haired teen's life sized doll.

Next was a black mesh top that left the bottom portion of his stomach and abs bare along with a black faux fur lined sleeveless parka that was left unzipped. Once Matt was dressed Beyond stepped back to look over his work before going over to another bureau, this one having drawers half-way up.

Rummaging around for a long moment he finally found what he was looking for and threw them over his shoulder and onto the bed. They were calf high, curve fitting, black leather boots with zippers all the way up the back and buckles lining the outer side. Sitting down Matt pulled the boots on and zipped them up just as BB returned with a black case.

The teen opened the case and pulled out a brush which he proceeded to use on Matt, brushing out the tangles until the boy's hair was less dull and styled in a way he approved. His bangs, which normally flopped into his eyes, were side swept and pinned back with Hello Kitty pins while the rest framed his face or fell into a tasteful mess.

Finally his goggles were carefully placed over his eyes once again and Beyond seems satisfied. Taking out a small paint brush and a glass bottle of bright red liquid he traced over the patterns he had drawn on Matt's skin. Once he was done he put the case away just at the bell tolled.

It was time for breakfast.

Matt was about to shrug off the jacket when Beyond stopped him with a dangerous look.

"Keep them on for the rest of the day." He said with a small smile before kissing Matt on the lips. "You look delicious."

* * *

**Hi Miss Alice**

**With those fruitful lips**

**To whom your love**

**Is cast away?**

**Is lamented?**

* * *

When Matt walked into the dining hall of the orphanage everything was silent for a moment before talk exploded throughout the room. He blushed bright red before looking down but not before catching Beyond smirking from his spot in the corner of the room.

Grabbing a bagel sandwich from the food table in the front he made his way over to Mello who was on the opposite side of the room from BB.

Mello looked him over with a raised brow before smirking. However instead of saying anything he took a bite of his double chocolate chip muffin. Matt hunched his shoulders against all the looks he was receiving and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Sooooo…did you have a fight with a clothes closet and lose?" Mello asked finally with a completely straight face.

"No and it doesn't look that bad." Matt countered.

Mello nodded thoughtfully. "No it doesn't. It's just so different from what you usually wear." The blonde said and crumpled up his muffin paper before tossing it onto Matt's plate. The gamer brushed it away from his sandwich and gave a weak smile.

"Well today's my mom's birthday so I decided to dress up a little." Matt settled for a lie instead of telling his best friend that Beyond had played dress up with him after sleeping together. Mello didn't need to know that.

Mello snorted and rolled his eyes. "Well come on momma's boy, we have class in five minutes."

Matt glanced over at a smiling BB before following Mello out of the lunch room.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Matt was thoroughly fed up with the mesh top thingy. His teachers kept giving him weird looks—along with _everyone else_— and it kept riding up his stomach no matter how much he pulled it down.

Sighing he made his way back to his room and stopped short when he noticed the person perched on his bed. Beyond grinned at him before curling his finger in a beckoning manner. Walking over to the bed Matt let out a slight gasp when the raven-haired teen pulled him into his lap.

"Like I said before you look delicious." BB said before biting and sucking on his neck harshly. Matt moaned and tightened his grip on Beyond's shoulders. "You taste delicious as well."

Matt cried out in surprise as BB expertly flipped them so that he was pressing the boy down into the mattress, his jet colored locks brushing the gamer's face as red eyes met dark blue. Nimble fingers trailed down the red-head's sides leaving red lines in the wake of Beyond's nails as BB reinitiated the kiss .

Matt moaned into the teen's mouth as Beyond's nails dug into his hips and bucked into the touch. BB grinned and bit the red-head's lip before sucking on it to collect the tiny beads of blood forming from where his teeth broke the sensitive skin.

The younger boy barely noticed when the leggings were slipped off along with the boots but took note when the parka and mesh top were removed as it entitled him having to release his grip on Beyond's shoulders. Only once he was completely naked did Beyond lean back with a smirk.

Matt's fingered the hem of BB's black shirt but knew that the older teen wouldn't be removing the offending article of clothing. It was just how Beyond was.

Once Beyond seemed to have finished his sightseeing he leaned in and licked along the painted patterns on the red-head's skin. When Matt gave him a questioning look BB grinned and bit his collarbone causing Matt's hips to jerk up against raven's in want.

"Strawberry flavored body paint." BB replied to the non-verbal question before continuing his diligent removal of his previous artwork. Matt shivered at the sensation and bucked up against Beyond again, earning a low growl from the raven-haired teen.

Grabbing one of Matt's hands he guided it to the red-head's mouth and smirked as Matt obediently sucked them in. Once the digits were thoroughly coated in saliva Beyond pulled them from the gamer's mouth and kissed the middle one.

"Prepare yourself." He told Matt and the red-head complied, bringing his hand down to his own entrance and pushing a single digit in with a slight grimace. As Matt occupied himself with that Beyond simply watched.

Matt inserted his second finger with a gasp and scissored them. Red eyes followed intently as Matt prepared himself, narrowing as the third and final finger was added before the raven-haired teen took hold of Matt's hand and pulled it back until only the redhead's fingertips remained before pushing it back in with as much force as he could without injuring the gamer's wrist with the strange angle.

Beyond continued to finger fuck him with Matt's own hand until the red-head was panting and whining, his fingers curling in an attempt to find the spot that made the boy's vision go white.

Withdrawing the red-head's hand Beyond unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Matt trailed his hands along the band of BB's boxers before pulling them down as down as much as Beyond's jeans would allow. Placing Matt's ankles over his shoulders Beyond leaned down and bit Matt's neck at the same moment he thrusted in as far as he could.

Matt bit back a scream and tasted copper as blood mixed with saliva. Even with the preparation Beyond was big and taking all of him in at once had hurt like a bitch. Breathing in short gasps Matt whimpered as BB started to thrust in and out of him, quickening his pace as saliva and blood slicked the red-head's entrance.

Sucking on the bite mark Beyond pounded into Matt as the boy cried out, arching up into his thrusts as much as possible.

"God…Beyond!" Matt cried as BB hit his prostate with a particularly hard thrust. Beyond grinned and licked a trail up his neck before latching onto his pulse point with teeth and tongue. The red-head keened as pain mixed with pleasure flooded his system and pulled him closer to the edge.

Beyond, noticing how close the other was to completion, aimed his thrust away from the sensitive bundle of nerves. Digging his nails into the red-head's hips he slammed into him with enough force to make Matt choke out another keen while panting for air.

"Not yet." He murmured and Matt complied with little more than a whine. Beyond couldn't have the boy coming yet. They were only getting started.

Pulling out he turned Matt over and positioned the gamer on his hands and knees before bringing one hand up to tangle in red hair as the other snaked around to the redhead's erection.

Pulling Matt's head back by his hair and sufficiently removed the hair clips Beyond kissed him hungrily and thrust into him again. Pulling back he let the gamer's head fall forward as he started to jerk the younger teen off.

Matt's fingered tangled into the sheets as he rocked back against Beyond, murmuring obscenities as his sweet spot was hit. He loved every second of the pain/pleasure he received when Beyond took him.

The raven's jeans rubbed harshly against his ass with each thrust and BB's nails left sting marks on his skin but he craved it more than anything.

Turning his head slightly for a kiss, he came all over the other's hand as Beyond sucked on his tongue. Arms trembling, Matt collapsed into a heap, the only thing keeping his rear up was BB's hands as he continued to thrust into Matt.

Beyond didn't outlast him by much longer though as Matt's walls tightened around him. With a final deep thrust Beyond came inside of him, his red eyes narrowed as his mind fogged over in the aftermath of sex.

Sliding out he let Matt's hips fall to the bed as he dropped down beside the red-head to catch his breath.

* * *

**I spin my words**

**Your feverish tongue**

**Has turned cold**

**The song of love**

**Can't be sung**

* * *

**Wow this was pretty long for being my first M/BB. I like it though and feel as if I've done well. ^^**

**Leave a review with the awesome new review button and tell me what you think.**

**Word count: 2,503**


End file.
